


Tastes Sweet like Summer

by 3minswriting



Series: this one's for the birthday boy [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bottom Kang Dongho | Baekho, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, JR Oppa, M/M, Nation's Oppa, Oppa Kink, PWP, Porn with Feelings, roleplaying kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: This isn't new. A date is a date. After seven years of being together, he shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: this one's for the birthday boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Tastes Sweet like Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmeallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts).



> !please read the tags before proceeding!
> 
> i mean the series says birthday boy but fxck THAT this one's for the untouchable birthday goddess whom i love and worship from afar.
> 
> this is a continuation of the 'let's switch it up (leading from the bottom)' `verse (yes the baekmin is an aberration ignore eorkgerokger)
> 
> in terms of plot, this might not make as much sense if you haven't read that one but can be read as a stand-alone too.

Summer days are rarely more beautiful than this one.

That's what Jonghyun thinks when he checks his phone for the tenth time that morning to see the weather report. Cloudless and 21 degrees, with the sun now at its peak of noon when he walks to the beach, the unfamiliar grit of hot sand giving way under his sandals. From the west, there is a gentle wind blowing, ruffling his black hair and barely disturbing the countless umbrellas and picnic mats that sprawl across the beachside.

Jonghyun stops still, taking it all in. The rolling waves of blue ocean sparkle just a bit differently here in Jeju, bluer even than the sky itself that he'd observed from the passenger window on the flight over. He has seen it a few times over the years - and since it is also the birthplace of his boyfriend, Jonghyun expects he will be seeing it a whole lot more in future.

His fingers hold the canvas loops of several heavy bags while his eyes scan the crowds for the familiar setup.

He's been on plenty of dates. This isn't even their first picnic date - he remembers that one back in high school, a shy affair that ended with a lot of awkward laughter and neither bold enough to hold the other's hand, but he'd taken Dongho's first kiss that afternoon and it tasted like today's air: sweet, a little salty, and warm, so incredibly warm that Jonghyun never wanted to breathe anything else unless it was through Dongho's lips.

This isn't new. A date is a date. After seven years of being together, he shouldn't be feeling butterflies in his stomach.

That's what people say, anyway. There's the 'seven year itch' where so many couples drift apart, things change, people change, expectations change, and nothing is the same.

Jonghyun imagines it is true for some people.

People who weren't engaged to Kang Dongho, that is.

"Over here!"

The call attracts his attention, turning towards the bright blue umbrella twenty metres away and the distant figure waving underneath its' shade before ducking back under. When Jonghyun wanders over and reaches the edge of the striped towel, the butterflies come back full force.

It's a date. A picnic date.

"Jonghyun-ah?" From under the umbrella, Dongho's voice is soft, restrained and so unlike the bubbly cheerfulness Jonghyun is used to hearing.

His heart pounds a little faster.

It's a date, but it's a special one. More than a month he's waited patiently for everything to line up so they can have this day. Conflicting schedules, cancelled work leave, late flights, and organising to have all five of them here on Jeju for a week was a huge task that Jonghyun had shouldered, planning right down to the colour schemes for each hotel room.

It had been an intensive labour of love.

God, he loved him.

And with everything Dongho has agreed to for this holiday for Jonghyun's birthday, he knows that his boyfriend and husband-to-be probably loves him even more.

"Hey baby." Jonghyun swallows down the fluttering that has now reached his throat.

A pointless motion.

The excitement won't stay down.

The moment his knees scrape the terrycloth and his shins are coated in sand, the butterflies erupt from their chrysalises at the same time, so much so fast that it feels like he could ride the summer breeze on their wings alone, the world underneath him a distant memory. But he can't leave, not unless Dongho comes with him, and Dongho is right here.

"Hey.."

Jonghyun knows he's staring. He can't help it. Dongho is lying on his side, knees stacked atop each other, sand clinging to his tanned skin. His knees pull inwards after the seconds of silence stretch out and he huffs.

"Took you long enough, I had to set up all by myself." Dongho pouts, eyes breaking contact to the bags full of snacks and games at Jonghyun's side. "Did you bring everything?"

"I did, yeah." Jonghyun recovers his voice but not his senses until he realises the tug at his palm is Dongho pulling the bags free and brings them further under the shade. "Oh.. sorry."

"It's ok." Dongho's ears are pink, Jonghyun notices, pink as the coral lipstick that creases under his front teeth as he bites his bottom lip. Jonghyun wants to kiss both. "I got it done."

"It looks good, baby. Really good."

"What're you talking about?" Dongho laughs. "It's an umbrella and some towels - it's not that hard."

"Not that." Jonghyun doesn't add about the picnic set carefully laid out that Dongho had also set up with the same endearing care that reminds of the little yoghurt faces he made every day for them for breakfast. He reaches out, his hand landing on Dongho's bare knee. "You. It looks good on you."

"Hm?" Dongho glances up. Looks away just as quick. A hand rises to tuck a loose brown curl behind his blushing ears; Jonghyun catches the hand, covering it with his own. "Jonghyun.."

"I mean it."

Of all the ways he's seen Dongho over the years and from what he's imagined for this day, Jonghyun can easily say this is one of his favourites. The reality has exceeded even his imagination. He pulls Dongho's hand to his lips and kisses the other's knuckles. A glint of gold catches his attention and he uncurls Dongho's fingers, inspecting them with a raised brow. "Gold?"

"Mingi was taking a while and the bottle was there so I thought I might as well." Dongho pulls his hand away and fusses with the bags. He eagerly unpacks the snacks and containers, peeking to see what's in each before placing it near the plates.

"Mhm." Jonghyun grins. He cranes his neck to look at the matching gold glitter on Dongho's toenails blending with the crust of loose sand flecks. A pair of white wedge heel sandals lie discarded nearby, recently kicked off. "He must have taken a long time if you did your toes too."

"He did!" Dongho squints, "So did you. Don't think you're off the hook. What happened?"

"Couldn't find a park. GPS sent me down the wrong road. Missed the turn off because I was too busy thinking about my pretty baby."

"Yeah, not because you got completely lost and went to the wrong beach." Dongho stuffs a carrot stick into his mouth, offering the other half to Jonghyun's lips as he chews.

"What are you talking about?" Jonghyun takes a bite and sneaks a kiss to Dongho's fingertips.

"Aron-hyung called me after you called him, told me you'd be late so I should start setting up without y-"

"-should you be calling him hyung?"

Dongho freezes, amber eyes fluttering under extra long lashes. The strawberry he'd been about to eat hovers near his lips, uncertain.

"uh.."

"Dongho-ah."

"I.." Dongho corrects himself quietly after Jonghyun moves closer. "Aron-oppa called me."

"Did he?" Jonghyun leans in. He pauses when Dongho offers him the strawberry and chuckles. "No, I'm good. I brought them for you to enjoy."

"Did you get the frozen ones?"

"Yep, they're at home for later."

"I've been waiting to make strawberry milk all year." Dongho is bright again, covering his mouth as he talks around the berry he's chewing on.

"You know you could make it any time." Jonghyun knows that he's going to get a dirty look for the comment, teasing Dongho further when he adds, "It doesn't have to be in summer."

"Then you don't have to have any." Dongho digs through for more fruit, the tips of his gold nails already stained with juice. He unearths a slice of watermelon and brings it to his lips before he mutters, "I'll just make it for me and Mingi after our date tonight. He'll appreciate it." 

"What makes you think you're going to have any time tonight, baby?" The question is posed innocently.

It's the hand Jonghyun traces over Dongho's knee, carefully pushing up white fabric covering it, that carries the implication his carefree tone hides. He wants to touch more, pull the hem of the cotton maxidress all the way up until every inch of Dongho's golden skin is bared for the summer sun and him alone; only they're not alone, and he has to contain himself while they're in public.

"I'll make time." Dongho snaps off a triangle of melon with his front teeth.

Jonghyun might have fallen for the unaffected act were it not for Dongho's face being as pink as the watermelon slice in his hands.

The excitement from looking at him doesn't subside, though it settles into a constant simmer he hides behind a relaxed smile as Dongho's appetite for food distracts both of them.

Lunch is a casual affair, bites in between conversation and observing their surroundings in the summer heat. Crowds of people wander into the surf, splashing through the waves and kicking up sand as they ran across it. Under the shade of their umbrella, Jonghyun settles with Dongho laying against him, head on his lap. He swears he is trying to listen - he does hear what Dongho has to say about catching up with his old friends this morning before visiting Mingi's hotel room to get ready, he hums along to agree when Dongho excitedly tells him about the places he wants to go to the rest of the week with everyone - but he's too distracted by the pleasant foreignness of the sensation of long brown curls draped over his thigh. Jonghyun's gaze wanders where his fingers do, unhindered by the deep v-neck to stroke along Dongho's bare sternum.

"Jonghyun-oppa?" Dongho claps his hands in front of Jonghyun's face, startling him out of his distraction.

"Yeah baby?" Jonghyun's fingers now move along the scalloped lace trim encasing Dongho's pectorals peeking out from under the dress.

"Did you..wanna..." Dongho looks out to the ocean instead of at him. His cheek is warm against Jonghyun's thigh; it's warmer than usual. It has been the entire date.

Usually when they visited the beach, Dongho could barely be kept at the setup. The moment the food was finished he would be off to dive into the water or play in the sand, skipping over fences to explore caves. Jonghyun loved those dates - nothing was cuter than Dongho's screeching into his arms when a tiny crab skittered across the rockpools, or as beautiful as when they sat at edge of the concrete wavebreakers to watch the sun set over the horizon.

This time, Dongho stayed under the umbrella for hours. Away from any prying gaze that wasn't Jonghyun's. Jonghyun doesn't mind; he will be flaunting his pretty baby all week and today is only the first day. He'd expected Dongho to need time to adjust but he can't help it, he's too cute like this.

"Did I want to what?"

"You know." Dongho insists, wriggling on the towel and turns to look at him.

Jonghyun's breath catches, smile freezing on his face.

It isn't just Dongho who needs time to adjust, he realises as the amber eyes he's looked at for so many years now stare up at him through the veil of false lashes Jonghyun can only imagine drove Mingi insane trying to apply. It's a new frontier for him too.

He'd dreamt about this. Jonghyun had planned for it over several years before having the courage to carefully broach the subject with his boyfriend six months ago. Dongho had been nervous, hands fidgeting non-stop and wearing a guilty expression in expectation of being scolded.

'It's nothing bad, Dongho-ah.' Jonghyun had reassured him that day. He remembers distinctly wanting to hold onto Dongho's hands but refraining despite it, unwilling to have the extent of his nerves exposed if Dongho felt how clammy his palms were. 'At least..I don't think it is.'

'What is it, Jonghyun?' Dongho had pursed his lips. His brows flinched, furrowing into a frown when Jonghyun sighed instead of answered. 'Is..this about my birthday wish? Because we don't have to do-'

'No no, it's. Not that.' Jonghyun was quick to reassure him. 'It's..actually about my birthday wish.'

Dongho's mouth formed a little 'o', shifting closer and placed both hands on Jonghyun's thigh. A comforting weight. A comforting smile. It had given Jonghyun courage in that second - this was the man he'd loved for as long as he could remember, who had stumbled through a proposal because he'd wanted Jonghyun to know how much he loved him, who never said 'no' to him if he knew Jonghyun really, truly wanted something. A 'no' was what Jonghyun had been afraid of most of all.

No meant no. If Dongho had refused, then it wouldn't have been like this and Jonghyun would have let the fantasy eventually fade.

And they never would have what they do today, standing in front of each other back at the pristine beachhouse, the final rays of sunset pouring through the folding doors, curtains dancing in the seasalt winds. Behind Dongho is the rattan bed, a wide white basket waiting to bear their combined weights and moans until the night became morning and a new day would begin.

Jonghyun savours today.

"You look so pretty, baby." He breathes, soft as his hands that pull down the spaghetti straps on Dongho's broad, sloping shoulders.

The words aren't enough to describe his fantasy come reality. Dongho stays still, gaze dropping as the dress slips down along the slender column of his waist, catching at the flare of his hips. The strapless corset bra laces around Dongho's torso, cupping the curves of plump pectorals. Two corners of a tattooed star rises beyond the lace like blue sky beyond whispy clouds. Jonghyun steps closer, hooks his fingers under where the dress pools and thumbs the raised angles of the other's hipbones, a careful carress.

"Look at me baby. Look at oppa."

Jonghyun has never been interested in women. In fact, he couldn't really remember any point in his life where he was interested in anyone but the man in his grasp. He's never needed to look anywhere else. Dongho is right here, the natural beauty Jonghyun worships made softer by his lover's shyness in these new clothes, under a wig of soft curls.

"Jonghyun-oppa.." Dongho looks up, a real blush under the rouge Mingi had applied on him that late morning for the first day of their belated group holiday to celebrate Jonghyun's birthday. His hands fist the skirt fabric at his thighs.

The hands at Dongho's waist easily slip back to roam over the curve of his bare ass. Jonghyun pulls Dongho closer, mouth breathing kisses down his bared neck. Vanilla perfume mingles with the musky summer sweetness as Dongho sighs, trembling slightly when Jonghyun tsks against his skin and withholds a grin.

"Naughty girl, not even wearing any panties." He'd realised when they'd been on the way back to the car: the silhouette of the sun shining through Dongho's dress revealed the outline of his body. The sight had made Jonghyun's mouth run dry, but the feel of soft skin, and the cheeky smile his boyfriend shoots him makes his cock harden.

"You never said I had to." Dongho drops his hands from his skirt, revealing the tent already formed underneath.

An oversight in planning. "I guess I didn't." Jonghyun chuckles and shifts his wrists as his fingertips dig into Dongho's buttcheeks. It dislodges the dress from Dongho's hips. Fabric falls away, leaving Dongho bared as though a newly unveiled statue.

"You're taking too long." Forever more impatient of the pair, Dongho's fingers make quick work of the buttons to Jonghyun's loose trousers and pushes them down.

"I'm not, I'm enjoying you baby."

He is, and he enjoys it so much more when Dongho sinks down in front of him while dragging the briefs from Jonghyun's lower half. Jonghyun stares, unwilling to miss a single moment of seeing Dongho's pink lips stretch around the cock bobbing in front of his nose. He knows it's going to happen. He wants it to. He's dreamed of it, of his pretty baby in a halo of his discarded dress, greedy mouth and blushing cheeks full of Jonghyun's dick, sucking him like it's the only thing keeping him alive. Dongho settles his weight on the back of his high wedged sandals, glances up. His gold nails gently scrape between Jonghyun's bronzed thighs, a meeting of metals that has Jonghyun moaning even before Dongho uses his mouth on him.

Dongho gives a few experimental licks first. Savours the salty taste of precum and swipes it clean with his tongue the way he'd done with the watermelon juice on his fingers during their picnic. Only each lick makes Jonghyun more desperate to have a feast of his own - a hunger only Dongho can satisfy.

"Happy birthday, Jonghyun-ah." Dongho gives him no more warning and Jonghyun doesn't need it, throwing back his head as heat descends all around him.

When they're on the bed, it's more heat and desperation. Dongho's whines carry on the crash of the waves outside, riding on the crest of every thrust of Jonghyun's hips fucking upwards between his glistening thighs. Here they recreate the beauty that is Jeju; the wetness that slicks Jonghyun's cock as satisfying as diving into the cool ocean, the hot sand dunes replicated in Dongho's spread cheeks. Jonghyun finds the taste of the breeze between the heaving swell of Dongho's pectorals, tongue licking the sweat that snakes between Dongho's cleavage before it can soak into the corset.

"Baby, baby, pretty baby," And how Dongho bounces so beautifully on his lap, a summer beauty with mussed brown curls spilling over his jiggling chest, bra half replaced by Jonghyun's squeezing hands, those words are "I love you, I want you, I'm close" all at once.

"Jonghyun-oppa, oppa," With Jonghyun's hardness stretching him beyond his limits and fingers pinching his nipples, every urgent grind and buck of Dongho's hips warns that he loves the same, wants the same, is just as close.

The summer day dies on Dongho's broken sobs to the ceiling, and summer night lives through Jonghyun's moans of the other's name against his skin as they reach their peak together. Cum stains Dongho's spasming insides. Stains Jonghyun's torso, Dongho's corset, smeared between their chests as they breathe together, roll over together and stay connected in a tangle of limbs and kisses.

As the darkness falls around the world, light remains in Jonghyun's heart as Dongho curls against him, is reflected in the flecks of glitter eyeshadow and gold nail polish.

Careful fingers, shaky with exhaustion and excitement brush away the synthetic fringe away from Dongho's sweaty forehead before Jonghyun kisses the bared skin.

"Dongho-ah."

"Mm?"

All the butterflies have returned; they settle peacefully inside Jonghyun's core as Dongho shifts to find his lips in the dark and kiss him deeply. They'll take flight again, Jonghyun knows, like they always have any time Dongho is around.

"Love you, pretty baby."

Dongho's lipstick smile is warm against his mouth, "love you too, oppa."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @3minswriting
> 
> comments&kudos always appreciated, tysm for reading!


End file.
